


KristoTokiaAzarath

by WolfKomoki



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor and Rose go to a planet known as KristoTokiaAzarath. The planet is cold, and there they meet an alien species that was once dead, and the last member of a dead planet. Rose brings the member along, and they begin their travels. Oc Rose 10th I think my oc might be a sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who is owned by BBC. KristoTokiaAzarath and its inhabitants belong to me.

The doctor was steering the Tardis when he was suddenly met by a haunting sound. The sound was rather angelic, and it flooded his ears. His mind started shutting down, and soon he let go of the Tardis controls all together.

"Doctor what are you doing? We haven't landed anywhere!" Rose asked, getting closer to him. Suddenly the doctor collapsed in her arms.

"Doctor? Doctor? What's wrong?" She called, laying him down in his room which was rarely used unless something was wrong with the doctor or his companions were sleeping. Rose managed to get him in his bed and she sat in the chair waiting for him to wake. Outside of the doctor's room a girl with blue skin, blue hair, and violet eyes was outside the Tardis. She starting singing a sad angelic song at a frequency only time-lords could hear, and with it she started feeding on the doctor's psychic energy.

"Ugh! No!" The doctor moaned in his sleep, tears pouring from his closed eyes.

"Doctor?" Rose asked with concern as she got closer to him.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to hear it!" He screamed in his sleep.

"Doctor, doctor! Wake up! Wake up!" Rose called, frantically shaking him. The doctor gasped and opened his eyes in shock after the nightmare induced by the aliens on this planet that they landed on.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked with concern, staring at his shocked face.

"Make it stop. Make it stop!" He screamed as he began seizing.

"Doctor? Doctor! What's happening? What's wrong?" Rose asked, panicking at this point. He was being haunted by visions of a neighboring planet in this solar system known as the Krescopian Galaxy of which the planet has been named Lyscotia. The planet has long since been dead, but it wasn't always. When the planet was alive it was purple everywhere. Everything seemed to be purple, except for the red water.

The inhabitants of the planet were just having a normal day when all sources of water froze. Soon the planet grew too hot, and it exploded. It regained its shape sometime later, but it remains inhabitable. Soon the creature outside left the doctor alone and he stopped seizing.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked with concern, holding him tightly against her small frame, afraid to let him go for fear of him falling. When the doctor finally snapped out of the shock he looked at Rose for the first time.

"Rose." He weakly gasped, becoming limp in her arms.

"Doctor!" She gasped, laying him on the floor of the Tardis. The Tardis could sense that the doctor was in trouble and it wrapped him with a healing smoke.

"Thank you." Rose said to the Tardis, not really sure if it was alive or not, but feeling that she thank it all the same. The doctor looked cold, probably because of the environment of the planet they were in. Rose went to the closet in the Tardis, and grabbed two jackets: One for herself, and one for the doctor. Once she did that she went back to the doctor, and wrapped him in the jacket she got him.

"Ngh…"The doctor moaned, though still unconscious.

"Doctor? I'm here, I'm here." Rose said while kneeling next to him. She picked him up and laid his head against her knees as the Tardis continued to heal him.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair. The doctor grabbed her hand, though he didn't wake. Rose sighed in relief to know that he was alive at least. Soon color returned to the Doctor's face which Rose sighed in relief at. Soon the doctor woke and got off of the floor.

"Why don't you say we go check out where we've landed?" The doctor asked, helping Rose with her jacket. Once she had the jacket on, the Doctor opened the Tardis doors surprised to find something behind it.

"Oi! What are you doing outside of my Tardis?" He asked the alien that was almost human except for her blue skin, blue hair, and violet eyes.

"You heard and saw my visions did you not?" She asked, speaking English instead of Astrok, the native language of this planet.

"That was you?" The doctor asked, surprised by this ability.

"Yes it was me." The girl sighed. It was quite obvious to her, and she was annoyed at the fact that they hadn't figured it out.

"Is your planet always this cold?" The doctor asked, staring at her Violet eyes.

"No, it isn't." She told him, offering him and his companion a scarf. They both took it due to the cold weather. With the doctor's low temperature he was often cold, but this planet matched his own temperature, so he thought.

"Doctor, you're shivering. Are you still cold?" Rose asked, wrapping her arms around him. The doctor nodded and the girl handed him a jacket.

"Thank you." He said while putting the second jacket on. Suddenly they were met by a dome shaped machine that made a whirring sound much like the Tardis.

"Well I supposed Gallifrey can't be the only planet in the universe with time traveling technology, though I didn't expect it would be this planet." The doctor muttered.

"Doctor, do you hear that?" Rose asked. The beings of this planet were making a sort of electronic classical music that was both dark and happy.

"Yes, I do." The doctor said while looking at the girl in front of him.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Sicowkaksin, though in English that roughly translates to Supernova." The girl with light-blue skin, light-blue skin, and violet eyes told him. She was a rarity among this planet, as most of the inhabitants had tan skin.

"Tell me, are you of this planet?" The doctor asked Supernova.

"No, I am not. My planet was destroyed, like I showed you." She answered.

"I've adapted to this planet, though the cold took some getting used to." She continued.

"Doctor, can we take her with us? I think her abilities would be useful." Rose asked, hugging him for warmth.

"I suppose so. Come on." He said as he led them both to the Tardis. He then disappeared from KristoTokiaAzarath for good.


	2. Chapter 2

"So doctor, where to?" Sicowkaksin asked, watching him take control of the Tardis.

"To see Mickey and Jackie—erm my friends on Earth—of course!" The doctor answered as the Tardis landed.

"Whew, it's pretty hot! We'd better take off some of these layers." The doctor said as they each went to their respective areas of the Tardis to change. Once they did that they exited from the Tardis, and when they did they discovered that they had landed in Mickey's backyard.

"Oi! Nearly flattened me yeah!" Mickey said as he ran up to the Tardis.

"Sorry! Didn't expect you to be that close!" The doctor said as they each got out of the Tardis. When they did get out of the Tardis they walked over to Mickey and introduced him to Supernova.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mickey." Mickey introduced to the new-comer. It was currently night, and a being from a planet known as Dreqtrey had invaded Earth. These creatures were a humanoid-spider like being that could make them-selves invisible. The creature was now invisible and it jumped onto the back of his neck, sinking its tiny fangs into it as it corrupted his mind. Once it did that, the creature let go of the doctor and faded out of existence, like it often does.

" _You've been in the darkness before haven't you?_ " A dark voice spoke in the doctor's head.

" _It's peaceful, isn't it? The void; the nothingness. Wouldn't you like to go there again, to feel no pain, and to have memories slowly fade away?_ " The voice continued.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Rose asked as Mickey caught him in his arms.

"He's just collapsed! What's wrong with him?" He asked, now completely concerned.

"I don't know, but we should get him to mum's, if he's like this, then I damn well want him safe, and protected." Rose demanded as Mickey and Sicowkaksin helped carry him to Jackie's. Once they were there Jackie ran over to them concerned.

"Is he okay? Come, help me take him inside!" Jackie said as she and Rose dragged him to the guest room. They then put him on the bed, and Jackie went to fetch the stethoscope.

"How many hearts are beating?" Jackie asked, throwing it to Rose. Rose caught it in her hand and placed it on his first heart. It made the b-bump sound that a heart makes, but Rose didn't sigh in relief just yet. _He needs both hearts to beat if he's to function properly._ She thought as she put the stethoscope on the other heart.

Rose sighed in relief when she heard the b-bump of both hearts, and she handed Jackie back the stethoscope.

"Well? Don't keep me worrying! How many hearts are beating?" Jackie snapped, worried about the doctor as much as the rest of them.

"They're both beating!" Rose shrieked, going up to the doctor.

" _You know you want to fade into the darkness. To be nothing; to feel nothing as you fade out of existence. That is right isn't it?_ " The voice said in the Doctor's head. The doctor continued to listen to the voice, but no physical signs of what was going on inside his head could be seen as of yet.

" _Well then what are you waiting for? Surely they don't care for you as much as you think they do."_ The voice taunted again. The doctor's skin slowly started to pale as he began to allow himself to fade into the void. After so much heartache he honestly didn't see the point in living anymore.

"Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor?" Mickey asked with concern, checking his pulse. He was pleased to find that it was still there, and completely fine.

The doctor was staring at the voice that had grip on his very soul, that which contained life in a body.

"Doctor, can you hear me doctor?" Rose called, getting as close to him as possible. Rose's voice penetrated through the darkness the Doctor was currently in.

_"Listen to me doctor! Don't you dare give up! Do you hear me? Wake up!"_ Rose shouted through the darkness. The doctor's soul was met by his ninth regeneration.

" _Is this really what you want? How do you think they would feel without you_?" The ninth doctor yelled at his future self.

" _How would they feel? I don't remember anything._ " The tenth asked the ninth.

" _You've been here too long; you'll fade if you stay here much longer._ " The ninth doctor sighed, wrapping the tenth doctor in a blue light of his memories.

" _Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and the new comer Sicowkaksin…They're waiting for me, aren't they_?" The doctor said in the darkness as the ninth doctor lead his future self backwards from the bridge as the way towards death was forwards on the bridge. The doctor's soul went back inside his body and he felt rose on top of him crying her eyes out.

"O-Oi! You're crushing…me!" The doctor complained in a muffled voice.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rose gasped as she got off of him as they each sighed in relief.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" Rose cried as she kissed the doctor. When they broke away the doctor laid there in shock.

"Errr I erm…what?" He muttered, still not processing what just happened.

Rose chuckled at him and playfully poked his nose.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She teased while ruffling his hair.

"I don't think so. I think you broke him." Mickey laughed, seeing the shocked look on the doctor's face.

"Now that is adorable." Sicowkaksin smiled, watching them.

"Why did you?" The doctor finally said after recovering from his broken mental state.

"Because you're adorable and you scared me." Rose laughed, hugging him.

"Oh." The doctor was feeling weak after being technically dead for a while, and before he knew it his eyes slowly closed and he was dead to the world.

"I think we'll go into the living room." Mickey said as Jackie followed.

"Rose you coming?" Mickey asked from the other side of the door.

"Maybe later, you go ahead." Rose said as she sat in the chair next to the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming, that's what his companions called it. The state of unconsciousness where you're in another dimension that isn't real, but is real to you. Trouble is you forget the second you're conscious unless you have a nightmare. The doctor's dream was in a dark forest. The full moon was out, and it was raining.

There was a faint howling in the distance that sounded tortured, and the dream doctor went to investigate it. As he got closer he was met by a woman wearing a white robe that had her eyes gorged out, her arms scratched, and covered in blood. The woman turned her head and let out a bloodcurdling scream. The doctor let out the same scream as he woke which caused Rose to fall out of her chair.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" She gasped, going over to him.

"Shh…shh… it's alright…it's okay…Shh…" Rose said while cradling him to calm him down. Mickey, Jackie, and Sicowkaksin came running, fearing that something was after him.

"A-Are you okay?" Mickey asked while breathing hard from running.

"Sorry, he had a nightmare!" Rose exclaimed which they calmed down after. The bloodcurdling scream from the doctor's dream sounded again, and this time they all screamed.

"What is that?" Mickey screamed, Rose and Doctor clapped their hands over their ears, and Sicowkaksin made music loud enough to drown it out.

When it was drowned out they let go of their ears and they calmed down.

"Thank you Supernova." The doctor whispered, feeling tired.

"Are you alright doctor?" Mickey asked, getting closer to him.

"No, no I'm…oh!" The doctor collapsed in Mickey's arms.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" Mickey gasped, feeling his forehead.

"Oh he's burning up!" He gasped, helping him walk to the room they had him in. Jackie put a cool rag on his forehead.

"Oh sweetie, how did you get so sick?" Jackie asked while kissing his forehead.

"Ja…ck…ie…" The doctor tried to say though he coughed in between syllables.

"Shh… I'll get you some water." Jackie instructed as she went to fetch a glass of water. When she returned she helped the doctor drink it, as he was too weak to lift his head on his own.

"I'm going to get you some medicine sweetie." Jackie said as she kissed his forehead. She then went to go find some medicine for him, when she saw Sicowkaksin.

"AGH! SHE'S GOT BLUE SKIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran to the bathroom. She then grabbed the cold medicine out of the cabinet, and went to find the doctor.

"Hello sweetheart, I have something for you." She smiled, helping him take the cold medicine. She then changed the rag for the doctor and let Rose take over.

"Thanks mum." Rose smiled as she went to check on the doctor.

"Doctor?" She called, wondering if he was awake.

"Hello? Jackie?" The doctor asked after slowly opening his eyes.

"Rose." He started coughing again which Rose then went over to him and started pounding on his back. Eventually the doctor's coughing died down and Rose gave him some more water.

"Do you want to go back to the Tardis? Surely it can heal you faster than your body could." Rose asked, holding his hand.

"Mhhh-hmmmm." The doctor answered, too sick to speak properly enough to from a proper answer. Rose walked out of the room and went to fetch Mickey.

"Help me get him to the Tardis!" She demanded as Mickey helped carry him to the Tardis. When they got him inside the Tardis trapped them inside, and it began to heal the doctor.

"Is he alright?" Mickey asked, watching tears pouring from his eyes.

"It's the fever, I hope." Rose said as the Tardis continued to heal him. After about eight hours the doors released them, and the doctor slowly woke up.

"Oww my head. What happened?" He complained as he slowly got up from the Tardis floor.

"You got sick." Mickey explained simply.

"My head feels like the inside of a drum." The doctor complained.

"Perhaps you could sleep?" Rose asked as they exited the Tardis. Jackie ran up to the doctor and hugged him, excited to see him better.

"Oi! I'm not one-hundred percent yet!" The doctor warned as Jackie let him go.

"Sorry love, but you looked so miserable!" Jackie chuckled as the bloodcurdling scream returned. Sicowkaksin drowned it out again with telepathic music, as she didn't want to hear it anymore than they did.

"Doctor what do you suppose it is?" Rose asked, not covering her ears anymore since Sicowkaksin was drowning out the screams.

"I think it's a Banshee." The doctor answered.

"What's a Banshee?" Jackie asked.

"A female spirit. Her wailing is an omen of death." The doctor explained.

"What! We should destroy the thing not let it wreak havoc!" Jackie screamed, which the doctor sighed at. Sicowkaksin was too tired to use her ability anymore so the music stopped, but the Banshee had stopped screaming so it didn't matter anyway.

"Are you alright Supernova? You're looking a bit green." The doctor asked with concern. Sicowkaksin collapsed on the floor as she had wasted too much energy, and the doctor picked her up only to discover that she was extremely heavy.

"Argh!" He groaned as he carried her to a bed. He ended up dropping her on the bed and when he did he ended up falling on the floor and knocking a chair over.

"Agh!" He screamed in pain, slowly getting up from the floor. He then wobbled out of the room and sat on the couch as he flipped through the channels on the television.

"Boring, stupid, don't care, oh that's _nasty_!" He commented while flipping through the channels. Suddenly a message interrupted the channel frequency.

"Hello? Are you hearing me?" A woman said in the television.

"Hold on, is that a program?" The doctor asked, getting closer to the television.

"No it most certainly is not." The woman said to the doctor.

"What do you want from me?" The doctor demanded.

"Come to the forest with Jackie, and your companions. If you don't, then I'll erase them from the time stream." The woman threatened. The screen then changed back to the news channel, and the doctor ran out the door despite the orders he was given.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor's mind had completely snapped which he blamed on the humanoid-spider. He found himself running, just running, not sure where he was going. He ran until he found a dark alley, and he found himself picking up the one thing he never thought he'd ever use: an iron sword. He hid it in his pockets, not going to use it unless he had to. He then started running until he heard the screaming, as that was best way to find his target.

The doctor watched as his mind was slowly and completely corrupted. The only thing left intact was who his friends were, but everything that was once him was gone. The doctor soon found the screaming, and he slowly walked over to the Banshee, fiddling with the helm of the sword in his pocket, but being careful not to let it cut him. Finally, he walked over to the Banshee.

"So you're an omen of death? Well, then what about your own? Ever count on that?" The doctor growled, taking the iron sword out of his pocket. The banshee froze in shock at the look of pure evil in the timelord's eyes.

"Now I'm going to ask you, whose clothes are you washing?" The doctor growled, staring at the blood stained jacket much like his own.

"Yours." The banshee answered. The doctor aimed the sword at its throat, with a murderous look in his eyes.

"I'm asking you to stop. Leave us alone, and I won't have to use this. Understand?" He threatened as the Banshee disappeared right in front of him. Suddenly he was in control again and he had no idea where he was.

"This is not good." He muttered looking around for any clues as to where he was. He grabbed his phone and dialed Rose's number, waiting for her to answer.

"Have you lost your mind? You left without telling me where you're going!" Rose screamed into the phone.

"Oi! Listen, I don't know where I am!" The doctor screamed back.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know where you are?" Rose shouted. The doctor sighed and listed near-by streets as he walked into a store and waited inside.

After about an hour , Rose showed up, and the doctor followed her as Jackie drove them to her house. Once they were there, the Doctor, and Rose were off in the Tardis. They then landed it outside of Jackie's house.

"They're back!" Sicowkaksin shrieked as she, Jackie, and Mickey ran outside. When they got there the doctor was looking dark again.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Mickey asked, getting closer to him. The doctor stared at Mickey and laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm quite alright." The doctor said in a dark voice. Mickey then slapped the doctor.

"Who are you? You're not the doctor. The doctor would _care_ that his friends were hurt." Mickey growled.

"Oh you lot always were too intelligent for your own good. So you got me." The doctor laughed.

"What have you done with him?" Rose demanded, threatening the person or creature possessing the doctor.

"He's still in here somewhere. Quite an annoying lad; always rabbiting on in that head of his." The doctor complained, staring at the destruction down the road.

"Well looks like it's started already!" The doctor laughed, walking over to the dead bodies down the road.

"Doctor, I know you're still _in_ there! Do you really want to be responsible for _this_?" Rose cried, running over to the doctor.

"The doctor hasn't been in here for a long time!" The voice snapped.

"What? What do you mean? What have you _done_ to him?" Mickey screamed.

"His mind is trapped in here!" The voice laughed.

"Is that so? Well then can you handle this?" Sicowkaksin asked while making a high-pitched yipping sound at a frequency only time-lords could hear.

The voice started screaming as the humanoid-spider fell out of the doctor's body, and the doctor returned to normal.

"I hate these things." The doctor complained as he pushed the creature off of the cliff. He watched as it hit the ground, and sighed when he heard it hit the ground. Sicowkaksin had stopped making the noise when he was normal, and Jackie was the first to run up and hug him.

"Errr…Why are you…ROSE!" The doctor asked while blushing from awkwardness. Rose, Mickey, and Sicowkaksin laughed at him as Jackie let him go.

"Awww, you look like you've seen a ghost. I only hugged you Doctor, get a grip will ya?" Jackie teased, ruffling his hair.

"Oi! Leave my hair alone! I spend hours on that!" The doctor joked which didn't get a laugh out of anyone.

"That was supposed to be a joke, come on people!" He complained which Mickey responded to with bumping him with his elbow.

"Come on then." Rose said as they went inside. When they got inside The Doctor, Sicowkaksin, and Rose said their goodbyes to Mickey, and Jackie. Once they did that, they each went inside the Tardis. The doctor suddenly remembered what he had done while possessed, and he leaned against the Tardis for support, but it was to no avail as he collapsed and lay broken on the floor of the Tardis.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Mickey shrieked as he helped Rose get him off the floor. The doctor stared empty at the Tardis, lifelessly pushing the buttons and setting it to random, as he was hoping to find the darkest place possible. The Tardis landed behind a graveyard, and the doctor lay on the floor again, having no energy left from his broken hearts.

"Oh no you don't. Up you get."Mickey barked as he and Rose helped the doctor up from the floor. Mickey and Rose then realized that he had started crying, and Rose gave him a hug as she tried to comfort him.

"Shhh… don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Rose whispered in his ear, stroking his hair. Mickey left the Tardis because he was unable to help the Doctor, so he didn't see any reason to be here at the present moment.


End file.
